Pokémon (NCM)/Transcript/1
Previous - TBA • ''Next - 2'' (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) (Shows Nintendo Feature Films logo) (Shows Colin Entertainment, Ltd. logo) (The film starts with a sparkles across the screen until when the Pokéball slowly revealed as it changed to "O" as the logo called "Pokémon", the scene cuts in the morning of Vaniville Town as the Dodrio give the morning call as the main protagonist Calem woken up until someone is knocking on the window that it was Serena, his adopted sister and best friend.) Serena: Hey Calem, wake up! It's time! Calem (tired): Good morning Serena... (yawns) What's with all the ruckus? Serena: Don't you remember from yesterday? (Calem is thinking until he realized about this) Calem: Oh no! Professor Sycamore is going to choose the new Pokémon trainers! Come on Serena, we don't want to get late! (Calem is getting dress very fast as he rushes to his breakfast from his adopted mom Grace) Grace: Oh, good morning Calem. Why are you in a hurry? Calem: I was about to late for my first Pokémon journey, can you pack the stuff in my bag when I go and see Professor Sycamore? Grace: Sure thing honey. (Serena is waiting at the front door as Calem is here) Serena: Thank goodness you're here, and where is your bag? Calem: Don't worry about that, we have to get there and fast. (Scene cuts to Calem and Serena running to reach the Pokémon Lab where Professor Sycamore is lives as they meet their good friends Shauna, Tierno and Trevor) Calem: Sorry everyone we're late, I've got sleep to long. Tierno: It's alright, your here just in time and you didn't late. Shauna: The professor is about to arrived about in few seconds. Serena: (excited) This is the big day for us, we are getting our first Pokémon and new journey. Trevor: Let's hope so. (The Pokémon Lab door is open by Professor Sycamore as he was pleased) Professor Sycamore: Well, you all here just in time. Please come in. (Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor is enter the lab there it have only five Pokéballs) Professor Sycamore: Now then, your journey is about to begin. But before you start I've had all four Pokéballs with types like Fire, Water, Grass and even Fighting that you need to training first as you can wonder around the land, now what about (pointing to Serena) you... eh... Serena: Serena. Professor Sycamore: Right right, Serena. You can choose your first Pokémon. Serena: Okay well let's see... (thinking to choose the Pokéball) this one. (Serena's Pokéball is open itself as it release Fennekin the fire-fox Pokémon) Professor Sycamore: Wow you got yourself luckily Serena, this is Fennekin the fire-fox Pokémon. Serena: (happy) Wow! She looks so cute! (hugging nice to Fennekin) Thank you very much professor. (Minutes later as Shauna got Chespin the spiny nut grass Pokémon, Tierno got Hitmontop the handstand fighter Pokémon and Trevor got Froakie the bubble frog Pokémon) Professor Sycamore: Well looks like you all got your first Pokémon... (he notice that Calem didn't have a single Pokémon) What's wrong? Calem: I was about to feel happy that I'm getting my first Pokémon, but I didn't get it. Professor Sycamore: Hey it's okay, you don't need to feel bad for yourself. I got the another Pokémon for you. Calem: Really, where is it? Professor Sycamore: Look at the stairs. (Calem look at the stair that it shown of an tail that it was resemble to the lighting) Professor Sycamore: Come on little buddy. (A Pokémon reveals to be a Pikachu the electric mouse type. It runs downstairs to Calem) Shauna: Oh my god! He's so cute too! Professor Sycamore: This is Pikachu. Calem: Hey bud. (Calem held Pikachu) Serena: (she walk towards to Calem and Pikachu) Hi Pikachu, my name's Serena, I hope you and Calem are going to be best friends, I hope i'll enjoy give you a cuddle! (Pikachu's nervous and shock both Calem and Serena. Shauna's in madly in love with it which confuses both Tierno and Trevor.) Professor Sycamore: Shocking, isn't it? Calem: Yes! Serena: Yep. (Serena passed out after being shocked.) Professor Sycamore: Well, I do wish you all a good luck for your biggest journey of all time, try to catch all Pokémon's that I can make the data and even history of them. Calem: We will do it for you Professor. Serena: And we won't let you down. Grace: There you are Calem, I've done pack your bag. Calem: Thanks mom. (Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor with their Pokémon is about to start their new adventure to capture all Pokémon's as the credits began with the song "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" sung by Jason Paige, as the scene shown of Calem start his first Pokémon battle at the trainer) Universal Pictures present ♪ I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was... ♪ In association with Nintendo Nintendo Feature Films Game Freak The Pokémon Company Colin Entertainment, Ltd. DreamWorks Animation and Universal Animation Studios ♪ To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. ♪ A Satoshi Tajiri and Cillian Darcy (Scene cuts to Serena's Fennekin is evolution to Braixen) ♪ I will travel across the land, searching far and wide... Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside! ♪ (Scene cuts to Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor with their Pokémon is capturing more Pokémon's, battle more trainers and Calem battle gym leaders) ♪ Pokémon! Gotta Catch 'em all! It's you and me, I know it's our destiny. Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend, In a world we must defend! ♪ (Scene finally cuts back where Calem (along with Pikachu at his shoulder, as the others we're watching him to complete) with Metagross battling seventh and final Kalos gym leader Wulfric with Abomasnow as Calem got an idea) ♪ Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I teach you Pokémon! Gotta Catch 'em all! Gotta Catch 'em all! Oh yeah... ♪ Calem: Metagross, use Metal Claw! (Metagross use with Metal Claw attack at Abomasnow, it was a critical hit as Abomasnow is knocked out as Calem and Pikachu is joyed in excitement then Wulfric is pleased) Calem: Yes! We did it! Wulfric: Well, I must say that you are strong for beginners. So I decided to give you Calem an Iceberg Badge. Calem: Awesome, I finally got all the badges. Wulfric: So you are passed the Kalos League, I hereby congrats you for your best effort. (Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor are reached to Calem as they we're very happy, later scene cuts to the Pokémon Center as the heroes is healing their Pokémon) Nurse Joy: Here you go, your Pokémon are been perfect cured. Serena: Your welcome. Tierno: Hey, look at this poster. (The heroes look at a new poster that it said "Most Wanted Criminals" with three photos of man with orange hair that it look like a lion, a woman wearing futuristic goggles and the logo called "Team Flare") Shauna: Who is that Team Flare? Hooded Figure: The evil organization who wants to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money, eliminating everyone who does not follow their standards. The leader of the team, Lysandre is Professor Sycamore's friend. (The heroes cheer for Serena becomes Kalos Queen after winning the Pokémon Showcase.) (Calem tooks on Team Flare with his friends,'Lysandre kill everyone in the building and fires the ultimate weapon using what little power still remains. The blast from the weapon destroys the building and seemingly buries Lysandre and the HQ under rubble. As a result, Team Flare disbands. The police came and arrest Celosia who wishes Calem a good luck in the Kalos League.) (Calem tooks part in the Kalos League and beaten the Elite Four and Diantha.) (Professor Sycamore award the heroes with the medals until Serena, didn't know, is been watched by a hooded figure and his Pokémon.) Previous - TBA • ''Next - 2'' Category:Transcripts